


/Commander + upset = STAY OUT /

by Codename_Rinwaz



Series: The Curse of The Darkcode (The Darkcode Legacy) [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Attempt at Humor, I can't think of anymore tags, Poor Theron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codename_Rinwaz/pseuds/Codename_Rinwaz
Summary: This takes place before Chapter 10, right  around Life Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "/.../" stands for the droid language  
> EDITED ON: 11/1/16

 

Theron Shan starts to walk off the elevator into the War Room when T7 rolls up to him with a sad beep. 

" Is something wrong T7," Theron asked the droid. 

"/Commander = sad for Life Day/" The droid beep sadly. 

" The Commander is upset?" Theron said he thought a few things why the Alliance Commander was upset. " I guess I have to check up on him," Theron starts to walk around the droid but T7 rolls in front of him with angry beeps, "/Commander + upset = STAY OUT/"

"Why?"

"/Commander + upset = Allies can get hurt/," the droid beeps and starts to push Theron back towards the elevator.

"Okay, Okay I get the point T7, stop rolling over my toes, geez.” 

A few hours later at the Alliance Cantina...

"T7 push you out the War Room ," Lana chuckled lightly.

"Hey, could not be helped, especially since he was rolling over my toes on purpose," Theron sighed softly before returning to his drink.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/Codename_Rinwaz)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
